This isn't mywaitit IS my idea
by Angelcat248
Summary: based vaugely on the swan princess with many twists. Duo is a prince who has been set up all his life for an engagment with a princess, but why is he relunctant and what is his secret? 1x2 3x4 5x?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Begining**

once, far away in land where 6 kingdoms ruled, there was a King and Queen who no children while the other kingdoms had plenty. They were woeful until one day they discovered the Queen was pregnant. This was not an easy pregnancy for it was discovered the the Queens body was too weak to carry the child. Her husband was very worried about her and the baby but the Queen would always just say she was fine.

Finaly the day came when she gave birth, to a young violet eyed baby boy, but in the process she gave her life so that their Kingdom would have an heir. The King was very distraught and suffered from depression for many years and ignored his son. It wasn't until his son was 5 years old that he even remembered him.

* * *

><p>"Sire, Sire!"<p>

King Damien looked over and saw his sons nurse maid. "What is it Helen?"

"Sire, he's gone. he's not here."

"Who?"

"Your son, prince Duo, he was out playing in the garden...then he just...just disappeared into thin air.", Helen said distraught and bowing before her king hopeing for mercy.

"Where in the garden was he!"

"By the purple roses."

The King knew where his son was and couldnt believe that he had stumbled upon it. He went out to the garden and to the purple roses. Behind the purple roses was a wall that to many was just a wall but to two, well now three, there was a hidden door.

King Damien walked in his wifes old hidden garden, it was his anniversary gift to her many years ago, a place just for them to escape the palace and their royal duties. He hadn't been there sence she died and hadn't planed to. If it wasn't for his son he might not have seen this beauty again. To his shock the garden was thriving and more beautiful than ever. He looked around and there his son was. On the swing he had hung for his wife.

As he neared his son he heard him speaking.

"I wish you were here mom and we could weed this garden together. Maybe even father would join and he would not hate me so...", Duo trailed off into a hisper.

Damien spproached his son and caught the swing, even though it was barley moving. "I do not hate you son, it was just painful for me because you look so much like her. You have her bautiful hair and her violet eyes...It hurt to see that I lost her but now I see that I still have bits of her in you and that she will always be with us in our thoughts.", King Damien said pulling his son in for a hug. "I promise from now on we'll be a true father and son."

"Father...I'll be turning five soon and was wondering if we could have a few kids my own age over..."

"Of course, we will throw you a grand arty with-"

"Father no, just a few kids...please"

"Sure son, do you know who?"

"Well there was this one kid with blonde hair he seemed nice and this girl..."

* * *

><p>It was the day of Duo's party and the King had invited his advisor the Duke of Winner and his son and his neighboring kingdoms daughter and some village kids.<p>

"Hello Narrisa," King Damien greeted the Queen,"and this little lady must be Relena."

"Hello King Damien, where is Prince Duo. I would like to be introduced", Relena said politly.

HE lead them over to where Duo and The Duke of Winner's son, Quatre, where playing.

"Duo, Quatre, this is Princess Relena. Princess this is my son Duo and his friend Quatre"

"Hello", they all greeted.

While the children where playing the King watched and had a idea...He looked for Queen Narrisa and by the look in her eye they had the same idea. They could bring there children together and hope a bethroled will come of it. yes it was a great idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Time skip to next summer

Duo-7 Relana-8

"Dad, why do we have to go visit Relena? I wanna stay home and play with Quatre. Please?", Duo said giving his father a puppy dog look.

King Damien laughed. "No son, I want you to get to know her, who knows maybe someday you'll understand what me and Queen Narrisa mean. However, in the mean time i want you to play nice."

"But father I bet she doesn't do anything that you and Quatre and I do. I mean I can't see her hunting or wrestle or box! It wont be any fun!", Duo said in a rush and slouched back into j=his seat in the carriage.

"Now Duo, I'm sure you'll find something in common with her. You can go horse back riding together and...well im sure you to can find something, plus Quatre will be coming for your birthday party next month."

"I still say it wont be any fun."

"Now son. You will be on your best behavior."

"Yes father."

"Now lets unlaod and get on the boat."

Duo mummbled under his breath.

"What was that Duo", Damien said giving his son a sharp look.

"Nothing father", Duo said quickly getting out of the carriage and running up the plank to get on the boat and away from his father.

"Here they come. Now Relena be good and make a good impression for Duo."

"Yes mother, but will Duo like the things I do. Like playing with Dolls or Dress up or house, that might be fun with someone to play the daddy."

The Queen laughed,"Im sure that would be nice sweetie".

"Your Majesty", King Damien greeted,"and Im sure you remember my son Duo."

"Hello Prince Duo."

"Hello your majesty" Duo said looking at the ground.

Both parents shoved their children forward.

"It's lovley to see you again Prince Duo," Relena said with incouragment from her mother.

"It's a pleasure to see you too Princess Relena." Duo returned.

The King and Queen smiled at each other it was going to be an interesting summer.

Next summer

Duo-8 Quatre-9 Relena-9

"Come on Duo! we have to get going!"

"I haven't washed my hair yet", Duo said holding his hair trying to get it into the braid he so loved.

"Son they will be here any minute, get down here! I'm letting Quatre stay with us this summer after last summer's fiasco. Don't make me change my mind"

That seemed to get Duo moving. He came running down the stairs and crashed into his father. He looked up laughing slightly scared what his father would say.

"Lets go" , Damien said grabbing Duo's arm and dragging him outside to greet their guests.

"Quatre, why can't we lose her! She's every where! There has to be somewhere we can hide!"

"Don't worry Duo we'll find somewhere. Crap here she comes run!"

The boys ran to get away from Relena, she had been chasing them all summer trying to get them to play house.

"Guys come on it's fun", Relena called to them as she chased after them.

"Faster Quatre, she gaining on us!", Duo said.

They made it to their tree house and climbed up the rope to get away.

"Thank god she can't get up here" Duo said heaving a sigh of relief.

"Um..Duo...you sure about that?" Quatre said looking down.

"Yeah why?"

"Cause she's coming up"

"What no! We only built this for two people!", Duo said coming over to look down.

What he saw made him freeze, Relena was clinbing up the rope. The higher she got the more the tree house tipped.

"Relena go down!", Duo called down to her.

"No! I want to play too!", she said climbing on up.

"Quatre, Find something to hold on to, we're going down!"

No sooner than Duo said that, the tree house that he and Quatre made fell away around them.

8 summers later

Duo-16 Quatre-17 Relena-17

Duo was once again standing with father waiting on Queen Narrisa and Princess Relena to show up.

"Now son you will be on your best behavior this year", Damien said in a commanding tone.

"Yes father," Duo said. He already had all his plans for that Relena. He loved pranking her. It was the only fun part of visiting her or her visiting them. He always got in trouble for it but in his mind it was worth it.

"Hello again Damien, Duo", Queen Narrisa greeted stepping out of the carriage.

"Hello Narrisa", Damien said kissing her hand."Duo help Relena out of the carriage".

Duo went over and opened the door for Relena."Here let me help you Princess." Duo said holding out his hand to help her.

"Why thank you Prince Duo" Relana said holding onto his hand and stepping out of the carriage.

"Son, we'll let you two reaquaint yourselves," Damien said leading Narrisa into the palace.

After their parents were further away. Duo pulled his arm back and Relena let go.

"Where are you going?" Relana demanded when Duo walked away.

"Away from you." Duo called back without looking at her.

"Man Q, I don't know what to do, I'm sure I don't like girls."

"Duo, you'll have to tell them sooner or later."

"I'll prefere later do you thing of this shirt?", Duo said holding up a black shirt.

"It looks like the rest of your closet, black."

"I guess your right. Maybe something different? Come on lets go visit someother shops first."

The two made their way through the market.

"Duo? Why did you stop?" Quatre asked when his friend stopped beside him.

Duo just pointed to a area. Quatre looked over. There stood the hottest guy he had ever seen. he had light brown hair with his long bangs swept to the side so only one eye was showing, but that eye, the greenest eye Quatre had ever seen. However he wasn't who had stopped Duo. Duo was staring at his friend, at least Duo hoped it was only a friend. He had dark messy brown hair and the deepest bluest eyes Duo had ever seen. Duo wanted him and bad.

"Duo, where are you going," Quatre whispered as Duo began to walk over to them.

"Hello sir, can you help me?", Duo said to the blue eyed hunk.

"Hn?"

"You see me and my friend visiting and we got lost, can you help us find the Hotel?"

"Hn."

"What my brother means to say is, sure we'll help you.", the green eyed one said.

"I'm Max and this is my friend Will.", Duo said introducing Quatre and himself.

Quatre shock his head out of his stupor. 'What?' he mouthed at Duo.

"Well I'm Ben and this is my brother Larry."

"Hello," Duo and Quatre said together.

"What is the name of your hotel?", Ben asked.

"Oh its the Winner Plaza", Quatre said.

"Hn." Larry said leading the way.

"Uh, you'll have to excuse my brother he's not much of a talker."

"Thats okay," Quatre said," Max is".

"I can see my brother may have met his match then."

"So, where are you from?", Duo asked Larry.

"Hn."

"Oh really i've never been there, is it nice?"

"Hn".

"Well then I guess I must visit some time."

"Hn".

"Oh sure, when I do I can stop by and visit your place. Is it nice?"

At that Quatre and Ben laughed and Larry looked horror struck.

Before anyone could say anything else they heard a man call "Prince Duo! Master Quatre!"

"Oh look there is the Hotel, well we must go, thank you for helping us. Lets go Will." Duo said and grabbed Quatre leading him away quickly.

After they escaped they laughed. "Man that was fun,"Duo said.

"I can't believe you!", Quatre told Duo.

"There you are! Come we must go back to the palace!" A servant from the palace said as he found them. He grabbed both their arms and pulled them towards the carriage to take them back to the palace. "Your father will be so upset Prince Duo, He could hang me for this!" The servant said getting more distraught at the thought.

"Calm down Gene, he wont do anything to you, he knows who fault it would've been and blame me.", Duo said trying to calm the servant.

As they reached the Palace Duo saw his father waiting at the entrance.

"Bye bye freedom", Duo said looking at his fathers face.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't take it anymore!" Duo said as he threw his hands in the air. "He has gaurds everywhere, watching all entraces to the palace the only time I don't see them is when i'm in the toilet or with Relena."

"Now Duo I'm sure that King Damien will lighten up once you've calmed down and not run off...again."

However Duo already had another plan. "I got it. I'll ask Relena to go horseback riding and lose the Guards and her all at once no one is as fast as Shini and Sandrock so we can get away for a bit. Yes that will work."

"Duo..wait Duo!" Quatre said running after Duo to stop him from making a big mistake.

* * *

><p>"Father.", Duo said entering the grand hall and seeing his father sitting in the chair closest to the fire place."Well I thought that maybe Relena,her lady companion, Quatre and I could go horse back riding later."<p>

"Hmm...Yes you may", King Damien answered. Before Duo could celebrate "We also have company from the Lowe Kingdom so I'm sure they would like to join."

"But-"

"But you were just wanting to escape on Shini and Sandrock once you all went out." King Damien giving his son a knowing look.

"Son you have to realize that you have responsibilities that you can't keep running away from. I need you to realize that i wont always be here. You will one day be taking over the thrown and I'm sure you'll want someone by your side when you do. So just try to get to know Relena".

"Yes father." Duo said dejectedly.

* * *

><p>Duo sat on a mound of dirt picking weeds out of his garden. "Mom I wish you were here maybe you would have a away to tell dad that I'm gay and that there's not point in me getting to know Relena like that. You could also grill me about the Hunk in the market place. I think blue may be my new favorite color."Duo mused as he thought about those deep blue eyes. Duo wipped at his pants to get the dirt off as he stood up and went over to the swing.<p>

"Our garden is beutiful mother. I love it here. The peace that settles over me when I'm here. I know I can always talk to you here." Duo closed his eyes and rested his head against the rope holding the swing and let the calmness wash over him. "I think I'll just rest in here for a little bit." He mummbled as he drifted off.

* * *

><p>The King was in his Library at his desk when in a scene familar to 10 years ago happened. A guard had ran into his doorway trying to get to him so fast.<p>

"Sire! Prince Duo has Disappeared. I have guards searching everywhere, the palace the stables, the gardens , the market place but so far no sign of him."

"Bring me Mr. Winner."

"Yes Sir! ... Um... which one sir?"

The king gave the guard a level stare. "The younger one, the one thats always by Duo's side the one that would know where he is!" King Damien said his voice raising towards the end.

The guard ran out of the room.

"Duo why must you keep running?" Damien ask no one.

It didn't take long till Quatre was in the doorway. "You needed me Sire?"

"Quatre where is Duo?" the King said getting straight to the piont.

" In his room?"

The King glance up sharply at that. "What do you mean in his room?"

"He said he need to relax before the ride. I assumed he was resting in his room."

"Thank you Quatre. Your Dissmissed."

"Thank you Sire."

The King leaned back in his chair. He knew where Duo was. His son was obviously upset and needed time to calm down. Duo would come back when he needed to. "I better call off the search.

* * *

><p>Duo startled awake."Huh." He looked around him. Trying to see what distrubed his nap. He looked at the sundail in the middle of the gaarden. "Oh shit!" he said jumping up and running out of the garden he made sure to lock it and cover the door way back up. He ran to the stables and got Shini sadled up and left the stables. He seen the riding party and pulled up the rear looking for Quatre. "Are you okay son"<p>

"Duo looked over and saw that his father had dropped to the end of the party when he notice him. " Yeah dad can we talk" he said pulling Shini to a stop. King damien stopped beside him waving the guards to keep going. "What is it?"

"Dad this set up with Relena is not going to work."

"Duo you dont know that for sure if you give it a chance-"

"No dad I know it won't work because...Because I'm...Gay."

King damien stared at son for a few minutes. "When did you discover this."

"A couple years ago but I didn't know how to tell you."

"Son if you studied as much as you garden you'd know that Gay marriages are legal and nothing to be ashamed of."

Duo looked up at his father, "Really?"

"Yes son even in the royal family its acceptable. Did you already have someone in mind...Quatre?"

"Dear God no dad. He's like a brother to me!" Duo exclaimed making his dad laugh. "But there was this guy I met in the market place he had chocolate hair and blue eyes so blue you could drown in them. He also had a friend who had brown hair and one eye or that was all you could see anyway. Quatre like him."

"Son maybe you should introduce your self to Prince Odin and Prince Triton. I think Relena may definately wont be heart broken." the King said heading back to the front of the group.

"So how did King Damien take it?" Quatre said pulling up beside Duo.

"Gay marriages are legal. Did you know that Q?"

"I tried to tell that it was but you never listened."

"Anyway dad said i should introduce my self to our visitors. Where are they?"

"They are at the front if i think correctly."

"Come on" Duo said pulling up to the front.

* * *

><p>Duo slowed Shini down as he appraoched the unfamilar backs of whom he guesses were his visitors.<p>

He cleared his throat to announce someone was near, "Hello, Im Prince Duo and my companion here is Viscount Quatre Heir to the Duke of Winner."

The two in front of him slowed so they could talk to their hosts son. Duo pulled even with the one on the white stallion. He looked over at his guest and would have fallen off Shini if it wasnt for Quatre on his other side. "Larry?" Duo said in disbelief.

"Hn, If it isn't Max and Will. Hello again." Said who Duo knew as Larry.

"Perhaps I should explain", Quatre said wanting to clear the air. "This is Prince Duo and Im Quatre Winner, we had gone into the market place and we didn't want to be surrounded by a mob of people so we went in disguise. Thats why we introduced our selves as Max and Will."

The Unibanged one with green eyes looked eyes with Quatre. "It's alright, Completley understandable. We did the samething ourselves so we cant judge. I'm prince Triton but I prefer to go by Trowa and this is my brother Prince Odin also known as Heero."

"Hello", Duo and Quatre said in unison.

"Hn".

"So Prince Odin how do you like my kingdom?" Duo asked.

"Hn."

"Oh, I know I love our market place you see so many...hunks".

Prince Odin choked along with Prince Triton.

"Duo!" Quatre cried "Are you trying to shock them. They may not be like us!"

"Quatre they're like us otherwise they wouldn't have been checking out our backsides in the market place."

"Duo-"

"So you did notice" Prince Triton said.

"You think I wont notice when someones staring at my ass. Trust me I know you like it." Duo told him shivering when he heard his voice.

Duo and Prince Odin stared at eachother.

"So how long do you think it will take them to go at eachother" Prince Triton asked Quatre.

"Duo has no patience and will probably not last three days Prince Triton."

"Call me Trowa. Then this will be fun cause Heero will want to tease him mercilessly".

They both laughed.

"Hey whats so funny back there" Duo demanded.

"Nothing Duo. So how long are you staying with us." Quatre said trying to distract Duo.

" Until our friend Chang Wufei can meet us here."

"That tight ass prick!"

"DUO!" King Damien said hearing his sons outburst.

Duo looked up sheepishly "Sorry" he mummbled.

"Sire Its getting dark we should return to the palace", Said the head guard.

"Of course, Come everyone lets go back and eat." Said Damien turning his horse around.


End file.
